


Insect Insertions

by NamzuTheNarrator



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Fisting, Gags, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Pain, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sadism, Smut, anal insertion, sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamzuTheNarrator/pseuds/NamzuTheNarrator
Summary: A not so average day in the busy streets of New York. Peter Parker has bonded with the venom symbiote and has no plans on returning to his old ways. He's chosen to break in his new life path by showing the Scorpion who's boss. With the black suit controlling warping his mind he knows exactly what to do next. Ant-Man and Wasp are near by when they see Spider-man going in on Scorpion with malicious intent.(Work in progress more to come)





	Insect Insertions

Wednesday October 1st 2018, New York City. 8pm on a cool fall night. An explosion erupts from the back vault of the national bank. Scorpion emerges from the smoke holding 2 large dufflebags filled with cash. His eyes frantically dart around looking for his best escape.

"Damn it all, never should of trusted that craigslist get away driver!" Scorpion spat out as he ran down the nearest alley way with loose hundred dollar bills slipping out into the breeze behind him. He turned a corner and saw his craigslist driver webbed to the wall. The drivers eyes were streaming tears of fear and agony. The drivers arms were both broken and his mouth was covered in webs, muffling his screams.

"Man you really are predictable." A voice from above said. Scorpion turned to see Spiderman in his black suit hanging upside down from a rope of webbing. Spiderman flipped off the web and landed infront of Scorpion. "I guess brains never were your strong suit, best to keep the plans to guys like Doc Oc, or Green Goblin. Hell I'd trust Stilt Man to come up with a better plan"

Scorpion's tail whipped out at Spiderman to strike him. Spiderman weaved his body out of the way while standing in his same spot. Scorpion shouted out in anger as he went for another strike with his tail.

"Why can't you just leave me be?!"

"Why can't you just get a job like a normal person?!"

Spiderman replied as he leaped over Scorpions tail. Spiderman quickly webbed the bags of money off of Scorpion's shoulders and threw them to the top of a fire escape. Scorpion snarled in rage and dove at Spiderman only to be met with a kick to the chest. Scorpion fell to all fours but sent his tail snapping out at Spiderman.

"Scorpion, We've tangled a lot over the years, not once have you been able to beat me on your own. I keep putting you behind bars hoping you'll turn over a new leaf. Yet here we are again."

Spiderman said as he grabbed Scorpion's tail and threw him into a brick wall. The wall cracked and rubble flew out. Scorpion coughed and sputtered as he stood up.

"Yeah Right web head. I'll keep doing this until you put me down, but I already know you ain't a killer. Just some super powered up tight do gooder. I ain't scared of you"

Scorpion raised his fists to fight. Spiderman jumped up and webbed both of Scorpions hands and launched him into the air only to bring him slamming down into the ground. Spiderman landed on Scorpion's back and grabbed his tail with both hands.

"I'm not your friendly neighborhood Spider man anymore Gargan." Spiderman ripped Scorpion's tail off of his body and threw it into a gutter. Spiderman twisted Scorpion's arms behind his back and webbed them together. He Lifted Scorpion to his feet and said

"You're right about one thing though Gargan, I'm not a killer."

Spiderman pulled Scorpion to a knocked over grabage can and shoved him over it. Scorpion grimaced as he tripped and fell face first over the can.

"I'm not a killer like you but I know a way to make you clean up your act for good. After we're done you'll learn to be afriad of me"

Scorpion looked back over his shoulder with his eyes wide open, a bead of nervous sweat ran down his face and he spluttered.

"H-hey man, w-what are you talking about? W-hat are you doing?"

Spiderman ripped off Scorpions mask and grabbed him by the hair. He pulled Scorpions head back and whispered in his ear

"I'm going to break you Gargan, for every person you've hurt. Every one you've ever wronged. I'm going to show you the reason people call me daddy long dick."

Spiderman lifted his mask to reveal his mouth. He licked the rolling bead of sweat off Scorpion's face and said

"I'm going to fuck you until your a changed man  
Gargan, You'll be feeding the homeless at a soup kitchen after I'm done with you."

Scorpion tried to scurry away screaming "N-No! Get away from me! You're out of your god damned mind! You deranged arachnid freak!" Spiderman webbed Scorpion's torso to the garbage can and ground.

"Shut the fuck up and get this arach-dick" Spiderman said as he shot a load of webbing over Scorpion's mouth. Spiderman ripped off Scorpion's pants exposing his smooth hairless ass and groomed member. Spiderman spread Scorpion's cheeks and let a long strand of saliva drip into his twitching anus. Scorpion kicked his legs frantically trying to fend off the unwanted advance. Spiderman forced Scorpion's legs open and webbed them in place.

"The more you fight this the worse its going to be for you. So take a deep breath and relax. It's always so hard to get into an ass thats clenching."

Spiderman said as his finger began playing around the rim of Scorpions hole. Spiderman slid his index finger into Scorpion's rectum and began to feel around inside. Scorpion let out a muffled scream and looked back with fear in his eyes.

"Oh please, I haven't even started yet you little bitch, I really need to start carrying lube. Oh well you're tears will have to do"

Spiderman inserted another finger into Scorpion's asshole. Scorpion's body twitched and he let out another muffled scream.

Spiderman began moving his fingers back and forth in Scorpion's asshole, feeling the warmth and tightness of it. "I'm going to enjoy this" Spiderman said as he revealed his throbbing 10 inch cock out of his pants with his other hand and began stroking it. Scorpion grunted in pain as tears began running down his face. Spiderman rubbed his erect member underneath Scorpion's eyes and stroked his cock faster using the tears as a lubricant. Spiderman slapped Scorpion in the face with his cock. "You're going to like this too you scorpion slut." Scorpion shook his head back and forth screaming out muffled cries of no.

Spiderman took his fingers out of Scorpion's hole and slapped his ass cheek. Spiderman gripped both cheeks and spread them open and began to angle his cock into Scorpions tight virgin rectum. The tip began to penetrate the small quivering hole. Scorpion cried out in pain. Spiderman grinned and slowly thrusted the full length of his thick member into the tight ass of Scorpion.

"Oh fuck your tight, You must be a virgin" Spiderman said as he felt the hot grip of Scorpion's walls on his cock. Scorpion began sobbing as Spiderman began to thrust faster.

"Shut it Scorpion, This is for all the people you've hurt."

Spiderman said and slapped Scorpion's ass. Spiderman began to thrust hard and fast, stretching out Scorpion's virgin asshole with his 10 inch cock. Spiderman began to moan in pleasure as he felt his balls begin to fill with semen.

"You've taken so much from innocents, now its my turn to take your innocence from you!"  
Spiderman shouted. Spiderman slapped Scorpion across the head and grabbed his hair. He yanked it back and leaned in and started to lick Scorpions streaming tears as he continued to pound away at Scorpions asshole. Spiderman pulled his cock out of Scorpion's asshole and walked around to Scorpion's face. Spiderman ripped the webbing off of Scorpion's mouth. Scorpion wen't to scream bur right as he did Spiderman punched him in the mouth giving him a split lip.

"Shut up and suck this cock you Scorpion slut, If I feel any fucking teeth I'll break them, you hear me?"

Spiderman said as he held up Scorpion's head by his hair. Scropion winced and wrapped his mouth around the head of Spiderman's cock and began to lightly suck. Spiderman rammed his cock to the back of Scorpion's throat. Scorpion gagged and reared his head back off of the shaft, leaving a long strain of saliva connected to the glistening spit covered cock. Spiderman forced Scorpion's head back down on his dick and began to fuck Scorpion's mouth viciously. Scorpion's mouth started oozing excess saliva ad he continued to gag and choke on Spiderman's member. Spiderman pulled his shaft out of Scorpion's mouth and slapped it all over his face. "This is what you get you piece of human garbage" Spiderman said as he continued slapping his erect cock all over Scorpion's grimaced face.

"Fuck you web head." Scorpion said as he spat in Spiderman's face.

"Excuse me?" Spiderman said. Spiderman brought down another punch to Scorpions face, this time breaking Scorpion's nose. Scorpion cried out in pain as blood began to spurt from his nose. Spiderman rubbed his cock in Scorpion's blood and began stroking it infront of him.

"You're not in the position to fuck anyone, I'm the one who fucks you remember?" Spiderman said as he yanked Scorpions hair and slapped him in the face. Spiderman webbed Scorpion's mouth back shut and walked over to Scorpion's severed tail. He picked it up and wrapped it around Scorpions neck and pulled on it as he slid his cock back into Scorpions tender asshole. Scorpion began to choke as Spiderman pulled back on his severed tail. Scorpion started to gasp for air as Spider man was thrusting his rock hard member into Scorpion's anus. Spiderman released his hold and let Scorpion breathe, Scorpion inhaled deeply through his broken nose and coughed.

"You get so tight when I'm choking you, I love it."

Spiderman said as he tightened his grip again. Scorpion's anus clenched firmly around Spidermans throbbing member. Spiderman let out moans of pleasure as he drove his cock deeper into Scorpions warm hole. It became easier with the saliva and blood acting as a lubricant. Spiderman began to fuck Scorpions asshole vigorously. He felt something as he did, Spiderman looked down and noticed Scorpion's cock had become erect.

"Your starting to like it aren't you you little whore?"

Spiderman said as he began to stroke Scorpions member. Scorpion shook his head no and screamed muffled obscenities as he felt his dick grow harder in Spiderman's hands. Spiderman then punched Scorpion square in the balls. Scorpion screamed out in agony and confusion.

"Too bad this isn't about your pleasure maggot."

Spiderman said as he fashioned a tight cock and ball restraint out of webbing. Spiderman made sure Scorpion's penis was restrained and uncomfortable and continued pounding Scorpion's bruised asshole. Spiderman began breathing deeply and moaning more and more, his balls tightened with anticipation.

"You little bitch your going to make me cum"

Spiderman moaned in pleasure. He quivered and buried his cock deep into Scorpion's asshole and began to orgasm. He shot a massive load of hot cum into the insides of Scorpion. Scorpion squirmed and writhed as he felt the hot semen fill his virgin asshole. Spiderman slowly removed his twitching cock from Scorpions bruised anus. As the tip left the hole the cum oozed out of Scorpion. Scorpion lay there twitching breathing heavily and sobbing.

Spiderman wiped his cock off with Scorpion's hair until it was clean and spat in his face.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Spiderman said as slapped Scorpion in the face. Spiderman walked to Scorpion's behind and began to finger Scorpion's hole with his index and ring finger. Scorpion lay there motionless as Spiderman thrusted his fingers into him.

"Not going to make this entertaining eh? Well lets put a stop to that"

Spiderman placed one hand on Scorpions lower back and then slowly inserted his other hand into Scorpion's ass. Scorpion began to scream gagged by webbing. Scorpion began to writhe and struggle in vain and he felt Spiderman's fist fully enter his asshole. Spiderman continued to fist Scorpions asshole steadily.

"I'm going to make you so loose not even the desperate prison rapists will want you. That's what you fucking get!"

Scorpion cried out again as Spiderman slapped Scorpions ass and began to fist harder and faster.

Two blocks away Ant-man and Wasp have arrived at the crime scene of the bank. After a few questions with the police officers they began looking for Scorpion, Wasp took to the skies to get a better view of the streets while Ant-man shrunk down and began combing the streets with the help of his ants to find any clues on which way Scorpion went. Wasp flew over a few buildings then spotted some old webbing.

"Hank I think Spidey might of got him already."

Said Wasp into her communicator as she soared past an apartment building. Ant-man began to shrink down in size as he found a piece of a hundred dollar bill.

"Spidey would of turned him in by now. Who knows the Scorpion might of gotten the drop on the ol web head. Let's keep an eye out."

Wasp continued flight and then noticed 2 dufflebags stuck to the top of a fire escape.

"Found the money, webbed up in an alley off of 174th and Jewel Avenue."

Wasp landed delicately on the fire escape and returned to her normal size.

"Roger that, I'll be there soon, keep an eye out for anything weird." Ant-man said as he hopped on a winged and started flying towards Wasp.

"Will d-, oh my god"

Wasp gasped as she looked down into the alleyway and saw Spiderman forearm deep in Scorpion.

"What is it?" Ant-man said as he sharply turned a corner.

"You just need to get here now Hank!"

Ant-man flew high and jumped off the ant and landed on Wasps shoulder. He slid off her arm and returned to normal size. Wasp pointed down into the alley where Spider-man had begun to sodomize Scorpion with his severed tail. Spider-man had plunged the tail deep into Scorpion's gaping hole stinger first. Scorpion's let out a guttural scream from the pain. Spider-man proceeded to web the tail into place as some sort of trophy. 

"I'll deal with this. Stay hear and keep an eye out. I'll need your air support if he goes berserk."

Ant-man said sounding queasy. Ant-man shrunk down on to the railing and hopped on to a flying ant and proceeded to fly down to street level. Spider-man was dusting the dirt off of his hands and walking around Scorpion's webbed up figure. Spider-man crouched down next to Scorpions head and grabbed him by the jaw. He tilted Scorpions head to face him. Scorpion's eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. His gaze looked well past Spider-man. 

"Broken, just like I wanted you. You won't hurt anyone again."

Spider-man said as he ripped off the webbing from Scorpions mouth. Scorpion gasped and coughed as he could breath freely again. Spider-man began to stroke himself bringing blood back into his cock.

"Spider-man! What the hell are you doing?!"

Spider-man turned to see Ant-man standing behind him. Ant-man had gone pale from seeing web covered shell of a man that used to be the Scorpion. 

"Well I was about to mouth fuck this criminal scum. However I think you'll have a problem with that."

 

 

 


End file.
